capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is an update to Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, expanding the game to twelve all new characters, eight new stages, and adding more modes to the game. Story Similar to the original game, Doctor Doom was recently working on a way to conquer the world...when suddenly, he reached a contact with Albert Wesker from a different universe. The two came to an alliance with many villains from each universe to merge the two universes together and conquer them. One week later, Wolverine had just defeated his half-brother and rival, Sabretooth, in Doom's universe; while Ryu had finished a sparring match with his friendly rival, Ken, in Wesker's universe. All of a sudden, they both felt an earthquake in their respective universes and came across each other in a surprise. Discovering their universes were merging, and believing each other to be the cause of this catastrophe, they attack each other. Soon, Wolverine is aided by three other heroes from his dimension: Iron Man, Hulk, and Deadpoo; while Ryu is aided by three fighters from his universe: Morrigan, Chris, and Dante. Suddenly, Doom and Wesker reveal themselves and reveal their intentions to our heroes. To stop this threat, Wolverine, Ryu, and many other heroes from their universes hold a tournament against the villains to determine the fate of two worlds. If the villains won, the two universes would be merged and conquered. If the heroes won, both universeswoud remain seperate...permanently. But little do the heroes and villains know that these actions could awaken a threat that could destroy both universes... Characters Every character from the original Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 return as playable characters. They have all been rebalanced and most of them have new or upgraded moves. Alongside that twelve new fighters have been introduced to the game, making the roster a total of 50 playable characters. ! = New to MvC3 ? = New to MvC Series + = Veteran fron MvC Series (DLC) = Downloadable Character Akuma + A fighter who took on the name of "Master of the Fist." He seeks a true battle to the death with Ryu, and to make him into a worthy opponent, he tries to lead Ryu down the path of the "Satsui no Hadou." He serves as the game's secondary Capcom antagonist and enters the tournament to defeat Ryu once and for all. In his ending, he is not pleased with his battle with Galactus. He has defeated everyone in his path. The world is no longer of concern to him. He continues to seek an opponent worthy of the challenge he craves. His Marvel rival is Taskmaster. Albert Wesker + A very calculating and dangerous individual, he will do anything to further his own gains. Having perfected the Uroboros Virus, he plans to infect the global population with it, leaving only the chosen ones, such as himself, to create a new world. He serves as the game's primary Capcom antagonist and leads the Capcom villains into the tournament to conquer both his and the Marvel universe. In his ending, Wesker captures many of the heroes who were fighting Galactus and uses them as test subjects for his Uroboros project. His Marvel rival is Spider-Man . Amaterasu + 100 years ago, Amaterasu sealed away True Orochi, but lost her physical form due to injuries sustained in battle. Her spirit was contained within a statue, and she was later resurrected, although without her Celestial Brush powers. She began a journey to restore beauty to Nippon while regaining her powers. She looks like an ordinary wolf to the average person. She enters the tournament to seal away the evil that threatens her universe. In her ending, she and Issun go into the Savage Land where they join Ka-Zar, Shanna the She-Devil, and Zabu to fight dinosaurs. Her Marvel rival is Thor. Arthur + The legendary knight who jumped into the demon world all by himself to save the prince who had been kidnapped by Satan. While best known for his dauntless courage in the face of terrifying monsters and life-threatening traps, he also enjoys wearing strawberry-print boxer shorts. Though he looks like an old man, he's really only 28 years old. He enters the tournament to know the wherabouts of the princess. In his ending, he attacks Fin Fang Foom in an effort to rescue the Prin-Prin. Fin Fang Foom, nonchalantly, feels no pain. Marvel rival is M.O.D.O.K Captain America + The sole recipient of the Super Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers' deep love for his country and his unparalleled sense of justice make him one of the most respected heroes today. He has also been the long-time leader of the Avengers, a group dedicated to keeping the world safe from harm. He leads the Avengers into the tournament to save his universe. In his ending, he is honored by the President of the United States, who resembles Barack Obama, for his heroics against Galactus. His Capcom rival is Felicia. Chris Redfield + Ever since the Raccoon City Incident, he has been fighting continuously against the spread of bioterrorism despite the dissolution of Umbrella. He is also searching for his former partner Jill, whose whereabouts are unknown. He serve as the primary Capcom tritagonist and is dispatched by S.T.A.R.S. to infiltrate the tournament to apprehend Wesker. In his ending, Wesker goes to trial for the Raccoon City incident in 1998. Matt Murdock is the acting lawyer representing the people in this case. Chris Redfield assures to Wesker that he is finished. His Marvel Rival is Hulk. Chun-Li + She tirelessly continues her investigation to take down the criminal organization Shadaloo. While her strong sense of duty and obligation are readily apparent, she also longs to live the life of an ordinary woman. She enters the tournament to apprehend the villains and learn the wherabouts of her missing/deceased father. In her ending, she arrests the Kingpin. Her Marvel rival is Doctor Doom. Crimson Viper + When it comes to work, she leaves honor and emotions behind and keeps it about business. Her diligence and efficiency earned her the nickname "Miss Perfect." However, in front of her daughter she becomes a gentle, loving mother. She is dispatched by the CIA to infiltrate the tournament and apprehend the villains. In her ending, Nick Fury enters Crimson Viper's home unnoticed and offers her an agent position in S.H.I.E.L.D. Her Marvel rival is Storm. Dante + Half-man half-demon born from the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva. When he was still young, his mother was killed in a demon attack. To hunt down those responsible, he became a Devil Hunter and opened up a shop named "Devil May Cry." He serves as the game's secondary Capcom tritagonist and enters the tournament to annihilate the demons. In his ending, he engages in a showdown with Ghost Rider after defeating Galactus, using the fourth wall to imply that he beat the boss of the game and that he's looking for a stronger opponent. His Marvel rival is Deadpool. Deadpool + To cure his terminal lung cancer, Wade Wilson attempted to obtain mutant powers artificially. However, the side effects of the procedure disfigured him and also caused psychological damage. Although he loves having cheerful conversations, because of his madness no one really knows what he's saying. He serves as the game's secondary Marvel tritagonist and enters the tournament under the contro of a Capcom empoyee simply know as "Player." In his ending, he throws a party in Galactus' worldship with other Marvel and Capcom characters after defeating Galactus, but committed "Deadpoolicide" by boosting the power to the DJ booth and margarita machine which, in turn, destroyed Cleveland. The police are looking to arrest him and his accomplice, "Player". Deadpool breaks the fourth wall in his ending by not inviting the player to his party, suggesting the Power Points were enough for him/her and the player having a role in the act of "Deadpoolicide". His Capcom rival is Dante. Doctor Doom + The masked genius scientist and dictator of Latveria, Victor von Doom plots for world domination. While his physical strength is only average at best, the technologically advanced weapons he develops, as well as his sinister plans have given his super hero foes plenty to worry about. He serves as the game's primary Marvel antagonist and leads the Marvel villains into the tournament to conquer both his and the Capcom universe. In his ending, he captures a portion of the Power Cosmic from Galactus and ushers in the Age of Doom. His Capcom rival is Chun-Li. Doctor Strange ? Having studied under the tutelage of the Ancient One, Stephen Strange became the Earth's greatest sorcerer and hero. Having gained superior insight and knowledge through his studies, as well as obtaining valuable knowledge and consultation from other heroes, Strange acts as a consultant for all things related to the paranormal. He enters the tournament to test him magic. In his ending, he calls a meeting with fellow sorcerers such as Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, Doctor Voodoo, Shaman, Tessa, Donovan, Garr, Agathe, and Priest to prevent Galactus' invasion from ever happening again. His Capcom rival is Nemesis T-Type. Dormammu + Formerly a being made of energy residing in the Chaos Dimension, he gained a body made of metal and crossed over to the real world in the hopes of conquering it. Currently he serves as the ruler of the mysterious Dark Dimension. He serves as the game's secondary Marvel antagonist and joins the villains at the tournament to conquer both his and the Capcom universe. His Capcom rival is Viewtiful Joe. Felicia + A catwoman who was taken in by a gentle Sister, she is very kind and cheerful. She worked hard to achieve her dream of becoming a musical star. In order to help children who shared her circumstances, she now works as the Sister of an orphanage. She enters the tournament to save an ill and dying orphan under her care. In her ending, she goes on a musical tour and befriends Dazzler. Her Marvel rival is Captain America. Firebrand ? Firebrand is a type of gargoyle known as a Red Arremer. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers. He enters the tournament for a match against Arthur. In his ending, he is hailed as the new lord at the Castle of Astaroth and commands his minions to destroy Arthur and feast on his bones. His Marvel rival is Ghost Rider. Frank West ? Though he's armed only with his strength, if there's a scoop to be had (like the outbreak from the Parkview Mall in Willamette, CO), he's got the courage to take anyone on. His willingness to dive head-first into any dangerous situation has saved his life as many times as it has put him in mortal peril. He enters the tournament to escape from a life of slaying zombies for a while. In his ending, he and Mr. Fantastic discover the Marvel Zombies devouring their own world and are planning to cross over to do the same. Mr. Fantastic builds an interdimensional machine and they try to save their ravaged world. His Marvel rival is Rocket Raccoon. Galactus Galactus is a godlike entity which nourishes on entire planets, and his hunger is never sated. He enters the tournament to consume both universes and destroy them. Galactus serves as as the game's final boss. In the original version of the game, Galactus was unplayable. But in this game, Galactus is playable by selecting Arcade Mode while a certain combination of buttons are held. In his ending, he consumes the energy of both worlds and destroys them. Ghost Rider ? Bonded to the demon Zarathos through Mephisto's manipulations, Johnny Blaze becomes the Spirit of Vengeance, Ghost Rider, who can project and control Hellfire. He manipulates mystical chains that can transform into other weapons. He enters the tournament to bring Hell to the villains. In his ending, he captures Mephisto with the help of Dante and Trish. Mepishto is left with two choices, either he agrees to tear up the contract, freeing Johnny Blaze's soul or have his throat torn by Dante. His Capcom rival is Firebrand. Hawkeye ? Trained to be a master archer by a traveling circus at an early age, Clint Barton joined the Avengers as Hawkeye in order to protect the world from evil. While a bit overconfident and rash to act, on the battlefield he is often the catalyst that raises everyone's spirits. He joins the Avengers at the tournament to save his universe. In his ending, he forms a new West Coast Avengers, with him taking the lead, recurring members War Machine, Mockingbird, Tigra, Wonder Man, and Moon Knight, and new members Jin Saotome, June Lin Milliam, Leo, Rikuo, and Rei. His Capcom rival is Strider Hiryu. Hsien-Ko + Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling are twin sisters who transformed into a jiangshi using Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu. They fight to save their mother's soul from the darkness. Hsien-Ko does the fighting, while Mei-Ling transformed into the charm on her hat in order to keep Hsien-Ko's powers under control. She joins the tournament to help turn Mei-Ling back normal. In her ending, she Her Marvel rival is Sentinel Hulk + A genius scientist, Robert Bruce Banner accidentally absorbed huge amounts of gamma radiation during a bomb test. As a result, when his anger or negative emotions reach a boiling point, he transforms into the green-skinned Hulk, complete with incredible power that sets the standard for strength. He enters the tournament to find a cure. In his ending, he teams up with Chris Redfield; they go to the Umbrella Mansion and encounter Nemesis, who Hulk defeats handily. From there, they encounter Albert Wesker and defeat him. His Capcom Rival is Chris. Iron Fist ? Having studied martial arts in the mystic city of K'un L'un for 10 years, Daniel Rand was their strongest student. Defeating the dragon known as Shou-Lao the Undying, he gained the title of Iron Fist. He is good friends with fellow martial artist hero Luke Cage. He enters the tournament to find new members for the Heores for Hire group. In his ending, he forms a new Heroes For Hire with recurring members Luke Cage, Misty Knight, and Colleen Wing and new members Ryu, Chun-Li and Batsu Ichimonji. His Capcom rival is Vergil. Iron Man + Captured by a terrorist group in a war-torn region, Tony Stark created a battle suit to help him escape. Afterwards, he improved the battle suit to become Iron Man, and has dedicated himself to protecting the peace since. He serves as the game's Marvel deuratagonist and enters the tournament to improve his armor. In his ending, he creates the Galactus-buster armor after collecting data from his battle with Galactus. His Capcom rival is Morrigan. Jill Valentine + (DLC) To save Chris during a fight, she threw herself off a cliff along with Wesker. Her body was never found and she was presumed dead; however, she survived the fall, and was taken by Wesker for one of his experiments. After being subjected to Uroboros tests, she was outfitted with a mind control device, making her into a puppet soldier. She enters the tournament under Wesker's orders to annihilate Chris. In his ending, she has a short standoff with Blade and then team up to take on the Midnight Sons. Her Marvel rival is Shuma-Gorath. Vergil ? Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, and Dante's twin brother. Vergil blames himself for not having been able to protect his mother at a young age, and believes that power is everything. Unlike Dante, he has embraced his demonic heritage, and is willing to do whatever it takes to gain absolute power. He enters the tournament to destroy his brother. In his ending, he has acquired the Immortal Ending Muramasa Blade, severely injuring Wolverine in the process. He is not yet sated, as he and the soul of the sword thirsts for more power. His Marvel rival is Iron Fist. Magneto + A survivor of the Auschwitz concentration camp during World War II, Max Eisenhardt (also known as Erik Magnus Lensherr) developed the idea that genetically superior mutants should be the ones to rule over mankind. Fighting for the sake of mutantkind, he is a calculating character who stops at nothing to achieve his goals. He enters tournament to destroy the human raqce. In his ending, he realizes his dream after defeating Galactus. He uses his home planet, Taa II and his worldship as a new home for mutants, free from hate and prejudice. His Capcom rival is Nathan Spencer Mike Haggar + Former professional wrestler who became the mayor of Metro City. Calling himself the "Fighting Mayor," he teamed up with his friends and took on the Mad Gear crime syndicate, paying back the destruction the gang had caused in spades. He enters the tournament in an effort of becoming mayor of New York City. In his ending, he is elected the President of the United States. His Marvel rival is Phoenix. M.O.D.O.K. + Formerly just a regular human, A.I.M. technician George Tarleton was forced to become a living human experiment and was subsequently turned into M.O.D.O.K. (Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing). Calling himself the Scientist Supreme and using his vast intellect and psionic powers, he annihilated all those who were involved in his experiment. He enters the tournament to find more humans to kill. In his ending, A.I.M. recovers Galactus' helmet and M.O.D.O.K. puts it on, showing it off. His Capcom rival is Arthur. Morrigan Aensland + She is a succubus, a demonic creature able to seduce men. She is well known for her voluptuous figure and her titillating clothing. Although she is the head of the Aensland house, one of the three major houses of the demon world, she often abandons her dull duties to go look for excitement. She serves as the game's Capcom deuratagonist and enters the tournament to seduce more men. In her ending, she is in a bar with fellow demons Mephisto and Satannish and has a good time. Her Marvel rival is Iron Man. Nathan "Rad" Spencer + Once a hero of the war against the Empire, he was branded a traitor and sentenced to death by his government following the Bionic Purge. However, with the emergence of a new bionic threat, he has answered the call to return to the battlefield. He enters the tournament in hiding. In his ending, he and She-Hulk take out the BioReign terrorists. Spencer thought she loved thrilling attractions, but She-Hulk wanted to go somewhere nice. He promises her a romantic dinner later, but she doubts it. His Marvel rival is Magneto. Nemesis T-Type ? A Tyrant-type B.O.W. tasked with eliminating S.T.A.R.S. and anyone connected to them. Retaining a fair amount of intelligence due to the Nemesis parasite, he is able to effectively carry around a rocket launcher. He enters the tournament under the orders of Wesker to exterminate Chris. In his ending, he is given an enhancement with adamantium claws, courtesy of a partnership between Weapon X and the Umbrella Corporation, with Malcolm Colcord and Ozwell E. Spencer. His Marvel is Doctor Strange. Nova ? Chosen by the dying alien Rhomann Dey to receive his Nova Corps powers, Richard Rider began his new life as a super hero, having been a staple of the original New Warriors with fellow heroes like Namorita, Speedball and Night Thrasher. His battles take him all throughout the universe, fighting evil wherever he is needed. He enters the tournament to save his universe. In his ending, he forms the new Mega Nova Corps with Mega Man, Roll, Beat, Proto Man and Zero in Nova colors. His Capcom rival is Phoenix Wright. Phoenix + While returning from space, Jean Grey was exposed to lethal levels of solar radiation. Her life was saved by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force, though its power has at times consumed her to the point of evil as Dark Phoenix. Jean is married to Cyclops, leader of the X-Men. She enters the tournament to keep Dark Phoenix under contro. In her ending, she has defeated Galactus, but a new threat to both worlds has emerged in the aftermath, in the form of Dark Phoenix. Her Capcom rival is Haggar. Phoenix Wright ? Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who specializes in criminal law at the Wright & Co. Law Offices. Although he has encountered several extremely difficult and mysterious cases, he has overcome overwhelming odds and turned the cases around for every one of his clients. His reason for participaqting in the tournament remains unknown, especially since he's not a fighter, but a lawyer. In his ending, he goes to trial and calls his defendant Galactus to the witness stand. Galactus renews his request for a change of venue. His Marvel rival is Nova. Rocket Raccoon ? Rocket Raccoon is a raccoon from the planet Halfworld that has received several enhancements, upping his intelligence and battle awareness. He protects the colony as a ranger, and currently explores the realm outside of Halfworld as an interplanetary explorer. He enters the tournamenr during one of his many visits on Earth. In his ending, he travels to Raccoon City for rest and relaxation, only to find a horde of zombies swarming him and he fires at them. His Capcom rival is Frank West. Ryu + Ryu's name gained great recognition among martial artists after he defeated the Muay Thai king, Sagat, in the final match of the first Street Fighter tournament. However, instead of claiming his fame, Ryu began to wander the globe, hoping to become a true warrior. He continues his journey, engaging in battles with fighters he meets along the way. He serves as the game's main Capcom protagonist and enters the tournament to prove his strength. In his ending, he continues to hone in on his training. In Madripoor, he enters the Bloodsport tournament, where he faces Iron Fist in the first round. His Marvel rival is Wolverine. Sentinel + A robot mutant hunter developed by Bolivar Trask, a scientist who felt that mutants were becoming a threat to mankind. Without developing their own artificial intelligence, they dutifully obey their orders, no matter who gives them. It enters the tournament to hunt down the mutants. In its ending, the Sentinels initiate the Master Mold program with improved Sentinel models with Galactus-shaped heads. They are collecting data from all fighters as they prepare to eradicate the human population in seven days. Dan Hibiki is shown as a captive. His Capcom rival is Hsien-Ko. She-Hulk + Robert Bruce Banner's (Hulk) cousin. After being gravely injured, lawyer Jennifer Walters received a blood transfusion from Banner which allowed her to transform into She-Hulk. Her transformation extends as far as her personality, going from meek and mousy to strong-willed and confident, so much so she prefers to stay in her She-Hulk form, having much greater control over it than her cousin. She enters the tournament for a match against Hulk. In her ending, she is a judge with her own court show, "Jen's Justice" (a parody of such court shows like Judge Judy). She is about to deliver her verdict between Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. She bangs her gavel, destroying the judge's seat in the process, scaring both Ace Attorneys. Her Capcom rival is Zero. Shuma-Gorath + (DLC) God of another dimension. As he will assume the form of whatever it is that people fear, he has no true form. Having taken a liking to Earth, he has tried to rule over the planet many times since the prehistoric age, but has usually been thwarted by a shaman or magic user, such as Doctor Strange. He enters the tournament to feast on flesh. In his ending, he is praised around the world for his victory over Galactus, much to his surprise. He then hosts a game show in Japan. His Capcom rival is Jill. Spider-Man + While attending a public science exhibit, young Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider; this granted him special abilities, and he became the hero Spider-Man. When his beloved uncle was killed by a criminal Peter could have apprehended but chose not to, he swore to live by the creed of "With great power there must also come great responsibility." He enters the tournament to catch pictures of himself. In his ending, Peter Parker presents photos of Spider-Man defeating Galactus to J. Jonah Jameson. However, Jameson, as always, still believes Spider-Man is a menace, implying that he and Galactus were working together. Jameson demands better photos of Spider-Man or he will hire a better photographer. His Capcom rival is Albert Wesker. Storm + Though she survived the ordeal, Ororo Munroe's parents died when a plane crashed into their home. Being buried under rubble proved a traumatic experience that would leave her with severe claustrophobia. Orphaned, she became a street thief in order to get by. She was later recruited by Charles Xavier, and decided to put her powers to use for good as a member of the X-Men. Much later on, she marries Black Panther and, as a result, is crowned Queen of Wakanda. She leads the X-Men into the tournament to save her universe. In her ending, she returns to Wakanda after defeating Galactus, but has doubts in her heart that humanity was worth saving and mutants are still facing discrimination. Black Panther eases her doubts. He stands by her side to face any threat that comes to them and their people. Her Capcom rival is C.Viper. Strider Hiryu + ! He is a member of the Striders, a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, etc., that has worked behind the scenes throughout history. Having obtained A-Class status at a young age, he is the organization's best assassin. He is dispatched by the Striders to infiltrate the tournament and assainate Doctor Doom and Wesker. In his ending, he and Wolverine encounter Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Deathstrike wants to take on the X-Men, but Hiryu refuses and insists her to leave. Hiryu calls forth his Legion, along with Wolverine, Forge, Cable, Rescue, Death's Head, and Deathlok and attacks Deathstrike and the Reavers. His Marvel rival is Hawkeye. Super-Skrull + Kl'rt is a genetically-engineered super soldier created by the Skrulls to defeat the Fantastic Four, who stopped their invasion of Earth. His pride and tendency to look down on others is not unique to him, but a characteristic of the Skrull race in general. He joins the villains at the tournament to merge his and the Capcom universe. In his ending, he defeats Galactus, leaving only his helmet, to avenge the loss of the Skrulls' home planet, Tarnax IV. He assembles the Skrulls and urges other races and species to join them and protect the universe. His Capcom rival is Trish. Taskmaster + Tony Masters learned many moves by watching videos of heroes in action, and used his photographic reflexes to copy them and make them his own. With an obscure past on S.H.I.E.L.D. and considering himself a businessman, Taskmaster opened a mercenary school for training criminals in the fighting arts. He enters the tournament to find new members for his gym. In his ending, he airs a commercial, accepting any customers, except the Avengers, to train with him. He jump-starts a business with his own line of exercise DVDs, health supplements, and clothing line. His Capcom rival is Akuma. Thor + Thor is the son of Odin, ruler of Asgard, the home of the gods. Known as the strongest warrior in Asgard, his prideful ways were reformed after spending time living as a human. Currently, he is a member of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers. He joins the Avengers at the tournament to save his universe. In his ending, he requests Heimdall to watch over the Capcom version of Earth. His Capcom rival is Amaterasu. Trish + Originally created by a demon in order to lure Dante into a trap, she fell to her target's charms after working side by side with him, and betrayed the demon world. Now, she serves as Dante's partner in his business. She joins Dante at the tournament to help Dante annihilate the demons. In her ending, she engages Nightcrawler in a fight, but he begs her to stop because she is mistaking him for a demon. Her Marvel rival is Super Skrull. Tron Bonne + The only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates, she is extremely prideful and is a sore loser. However, she can be charmingly awkward in front of someone she has a crush on, and values her family above all else. She travels the world in the hopes of getting rich quick, but her misadventures usually only end up adding to her debt. She enters the tournament to find a new member for her servbot crew. In her ending, she asks MegaMan Volnutt to go out for a bite to eat. If he says no, he would have to deal with Servbot #42, which is a Sentinel newly initiated into the Bonne Clan. Her Marvel rival is X-23. Viewtiful Joe + Before becoming Viewtiful Joe, Joe was just a 17-year-old who loved the movies. His girlfriend Silvia often became angry over his immature ways. He enters the tournament to meet more heroes. In his ending, he, along with his life-long hero Captain Blue and his life-long rival Alastor, is starring on a cop show directed by Mojo and produced by Spiral. Mojo gets frustrated with him for ad-libbing his lines. His Marvel rival is Dormammu. Wolverine + Beneath James "Logan" Howlett's gruff and crude exterior lies a noble spirit who genuinely treasures his comrades. However, in the face of his enemies he is merciless, often employing extreme measures in his methods. He serves as the game's main Marvel protagonist and enters the tournament for a match against Ryu. In his ending, he goes to a strip club to take a break. Morrigan offers him a lap dance, which Wolverine accepts, but he wants to finish his drink before he goes. His Capcom rival is Ryu. X-23 + Cloned from a damaged Wolverine gene sample, Laura Kinney, alias X-23, was created for one reason: to be the perfect killing machine. For years, she proved herself a notable assassin, though a series of tragedies eventually led her to Wolverine and the X-Men, with whom she now seeks to turn her life around. She enters the tournament for a match against Wolverine. In her ending, she proves Wolverine wrong by beating Galactus and getting the title "the best there is", apathetically given to by Wolverine. Her Capcom rival is Tron Bonne. Zero + Ever since he was found in a cave by Sigma, he has worked tirelessly as a Maverick Hunter. Beneath his cool exterior lies an extreme intolerance for evil; once he gets into a fight with a Maverick, he won't stop until his enemy has been mercilely cut down. He is best friends with X of the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. He enters the tournament in X's steed when X gets injured on a mission. In his ending, The Silver Surfer travels with Zero to take him back home, but the Surfer mistakenly takes him to Neo Arcadia, the home of Mega Man Zero. He is confused by the plethora of Mega Man worlds. His Marvel rival is She-Hulk. Changes to Current Characters In order to balance gameplay, Capcom has modified some of the characters from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Akuma *Health decreased to 750,000. *Decreased priority of Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. *Increased horizontal knockback range of Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. *Hyakkishu can be done in the air. *Additional hits can be added to Messatsu Gohado (all versions) through rapid buttons presses. *Additional hits can be added to Tenma Gozanku (all versions) through rapid buttons presses. *Additional hits can be added to Raging Demon through rapid buttons presses. Amaterasu *Decreased hit stun time on all normal attacks (L,M,H). *Decreased hit box size of M, cr.M. *Increased active frames of cr.M. *Stance change is possible in mid-air. *Increased active frames of charged Thunder Edge. *Sword portion of Glaive Chop causes knockdown. *Decreased untechable time of Assist β (Cold Star). *Additional hits can be added to Divine Instruments through rapid button presses. Arthur *Health increased to 850,000. *Changed falling speed of j.S. *j.S can OTG. *Added starup invincibility to Heavenly Slash. *Increased untechable time for first hit of Hellbound Slash. *Additional hits can be added to Goddess' Bracelet through rapid buttons presses. Captain America *Can double jump. *Charging Star causes untechable knockdown and horizontal knockback. *M. and H. versions of Charging Star cause less damage. *Opponent's untechable time after a Shield Slash has been decreased. *L. Shield Slash can OTG. *Added some invicibility time to his Backflip. *Reduced opponent's knockdown time after a Hyper Charging Star. *Damage for assists γ and β have been increased. *Number of hits in Hyper Charging Star can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Chris Redfield *Can act immediately after a dash. *Increased float of cr.H. *Decreased startup of j.S and increased active frames. *Normal gun moves, Low Shot, cr.H, Air Low Shot can be empty canceled. *Minimum damage scaling on special attacks has been increased. *Increased active frames of Shot Gun. *Decreaed damage of Shot Gun. *Decreased untechable time of first hit of Combination Punch H. *Decreased gap of Prone Shot. *Machinegun portion of Sweep Combo can OTG. Chun-Li *M, cr.M can be jump canceled. *Yosokyaku can OTG. *Slightly increased priority of Hyakuretsukyaku. *Adjusted so Kikoanken is easier to perform. *Decreased startup of Tenshokyaku. *Increased untechable time from last hit of Tenshokyaku. *Can act after an Air Tenshokyaku. *Lowered arc of Air Tenshokyaku L. *Added new move "EX Spinning Bird Kick." *Additional hits can be added to Kikosho through rapid buttons presses. Crimson Viper *Increased feint input timing slightly for L and M versions of Thunder Knuckle. *Slightly decreased forward moving range of Thunder Knuckle M. *Untechable time from Thunder Knuckle H decreases with combo length. *Added new move "Optic Laser" Dante *Increased knockback for all moves. *Adjusted hit stun time and float heights for all moves. *Decreased minimum damage scaling on normal and special attacks. *Decreased hitbox size of L and M. *Lowered float of Clay Pigeon. *Decreased cancel time during startup of Bold Move. *Commands that were performed through repetitve joystick motions can now be done with a single additional button press. *Increased invincibility frame startup on The Hammer, and decreased total invincibility frames. *Decreased damage of Volcano-Beehive. *Slightly increased horizontal knockback from Beehive. *During Devil Trigger, Dante can now triple jump and double air dash. *Additional hits can be added to Million Dollars through rapid buttons presses. Deadpool *Ground normal moves can be canceled by his taunt. *Mad Wheel cannot be canceled. *Opponent down time after a throw has been increased. *H.Ninja Gift floats lower and causes longer opponent incapacitation. *Incapacitation time from H. Ninja Gift decreases with combo length. *Chimichangas!! can be activated from Quick Work. *Special attacks can be canceled with a Teleport. *Number of hits in Happy-Happy Trigger (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Dormammu *Ground chains can go up to 3 hits. *L. attacks cause greater pushback. *Dark Matter can be canceled. *Flame Carpet will disappear if Dormammu is hit. *Normal throw causes untechable knockdown. *Dark Spell and Liberation can be performed in the air. *Liberation (2 red, 1 blue) is guaranteed to activate (active from 1st frame), causes untechable knockdown, rocks come out slower, and rock damage has been increased. *Liberation (2 blue, 1 red) is guaranteed to activate (active from 1st frame). *Number of hits in Chaotic Flame can be increased through rapid button presses. Dr. Doom *j.H. startup reduced, hit box enlarged. *j.S. causes untechable knockdown. *Total frames for j.Photon Shot have been reduced. *Number of hits in Photon Array (ground and air ver.) and Doom Time can be increased through rapid button presses. Felicia *Untechable time from Toy Touch decreases with combo length. *Rolling Buckler no longer automatically tracks towards the opponent. *Delta Kick can be done in the air. *Third hit of Air Delta Kick causes ground bounce. *Decreased total frames of Sand Splash (all versions). *Sand Splash can OTG. *Decreased total frames of Kitty's Helper. *Additional hits can be added to Dancing Flash through rapid buttons presses. *Additional hits can be added to Please Help Me through rapid buttons presses. Haggar *cr.H causes knockdown. *cr.H can OTG. *cr.H cannot be canceled. but can be cancelled to Pipe Swing. *Falls faster after an air throw. *Decreased initial startup invincibility of Assist α (Double Lariat). *Assist α (Double Lariat) no longer causes untechable knockdown. *Added invincibility to Rapid Fire Fist. *Additional hits can be added to Rapid Fire Fist through rapid buttons presses, the property already being done before. *Additional hits can be added to Final Haggar Buster through rapid joystick rotations. Hsien-Ko *Reduced startup of cr.M and decreased active frames. *Jump attacks cause slightly less float. *Rantetsu can chain combo into Edoga. *Increased untechable time from Edoga. *Increased variety of items Lei Lei can throw during Anki Hou. *Additional hits can be added to Tenrai Ha through rapid buttons presses. Hulk *Added new move "Incredible Punch", which can be chained into from a variety of L. and M. attacks. *Gamma Charge given higher hit priority and now has super armor. *Gamma Charge Second floats higher. *Anti-air Gamma Charge Second M causes wall bounce. *Decreased time needed to charge for Gamma Wave. *Increased damage for Gamma Tornado. Iron Man *Adjusted his air dash properties (startup is slower, but speed is faster). *Removed double jump, but jump attacks can be canceled with air dash. *cr. H. can be canceled. *Increased opponent's untechable time after a cr.H. hit. *Increased hitbox size of H. and j.S. *Reduced minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. *Increased minimum damage scaling on his special attacks. *Commands input during a Repulsor Blast are fixed on the direction he is facing *Repulsor Spread command changed to pressing H. after Repulsor Blast. *Repulsor Spread causes untechable knockdown. *Smart Bomb damage increased. *Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Smart Bomb hit. *Total frames for a ground Smart Bomb have been decreased. *Total frames for Flight are faster. *Number of hits in Proton Cannon (ground and air ver.) and Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Jill Valentine *All attacks float a little higher. *Slightly decreased forward moving range of cr.M. *Slightly reduced hit box sizes of all jumping attacks. Magneto *Aerial forward tri-dash speed decreased slightly. *H. no longer causes untechable knockdown. *Total frames for L. and M. Electromagnetic Disruptor have been increased. *Reduced opponent block stun from Electromagnetic Disruptor. *Added new moves "Fatal Attraction," "Repulsion," and "Reverse Polarity." *Removed invincibility from Magnetic Tempest. *Number of hits in Magnetic Tempest (ground and air ver.) and Gravity Squeeze can be increased through rapid button presses. MODOK *Jump attacks can be canceled by air dashes. *Number of hits in Killer Illumination can be increased through rapid button presses. Morrigan *j.H, j.S priority has been slightly increased. *Increased frame advantage after all her throws. *Increased damage of Soul Fist. *Increased untechable time on a normal Soul Fist hit, but time decreases with combo length. *Added new move "Soul Drain." *Decreased total frames for Flight. *Additional hits can be added to Finishing Shower through rapid buttons presses. Phoenix *Health changed to 375,000. *cr.M. range has been decreased slightly. *TK Shot and TK Trap will disappear if Phoenix is hit. *Phoenix is unable to perform additional actions after an Air TK Shot. Ryu *Can act immediately after a dash. *Minimum damage scaling on normal attacks has been increased. *Collarbone Breaker/Splitter(Sakotsu Wari) can be canceled. *Added new moves "Ren Hadoken(Chain Surge Fist)," "Baku Hadoken(Bursting Surge Fist)," "Hado Shoryuken(Surging Rising Dragon Fist)." *Added new move "Hado Kakusei(Surge Awakening)." *During Hado Kakusei, Shinku Hadoken becomes "Shin Hadoken(True Surge Fist)," and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku becomes "Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku(True Tornado Whirlwind Leg)." *Additional hits can be added to Shinku Hadoken (all versions, including Shin Hadoken) through rapid buttons presses. *Additional hits can be added to Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (including Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku) through rapid buttons presses. Sentinel *Health changed to 900,000. Possibly even lower than the Event Mode patch in the original version. *Changed S. Launcher properties from Hyper Armor to Super Armor. *Opponent's untechable time after a Rocket Punch has been decreased. *Pushback from blocking Assist α from behind has been reversed. *Number of hits in Plasma Storm can be increased through rapid button presses. She-Hulk *Changed to be a heavier character. *cr.L. cannot be rapid fire canceled into itself. *Reduced movement distance of cr.H. (slide). *Added new move "Savage Swing". *If no commands are input for a moment after Runner's Start, a Chariot with super armor properties can be activated. *Torpedo from Runner's Start transitions faster. *Clothesline from Runner's Start transitions faster. *Opponent flies off further after being hit by Torpedo. *Hitting an airborne opponent with Clothesline causes a wall bounce. *Emerald Cannon causes you to move forward. *Number of hits in Taking out the Trash can be increased through rotating the joystick. Shuma-Gorath *j.S. is now untechable; removed OTG property. *For normal throws, not only health but Hyper Combo gauge is absorbed as well (decreases the opponent's and adds it to the player's side) *Devitalization comes out faster. *Number of hits in Hyper Mystic Smash and Chaos Dimension can be increased through rapid button presses. Nathan Spencer *Increased movement speed of Zip Line. *Spencer will float higher during Zip Kick. *Slightly decreased initial startup of Armor Piercer. *Added new move "Bionic Bomber." Spider-Man *Web Glide speed has been increased. *Web Glide can OTG. *Web Swing, Spider Sting, Web Ball can be canceled into Web Glide. *Can activate air Web Swing from ground Web Swing. *Web Throw is subject to damage scaling. *The total frames for Crawler Assault have been decreased. *Crawler Assalt causes untechable knockdown. *Ultimate Web Throw attack direction has been changed to the side. *Number of hits in Crawler Assault can be increased through rapid button presses. *Number of hits in Ultimate Web Throw can be increased through rotating the joystick. Storm *Added new moves "Fair Wind" and "Foul Wind." *Number of hits in Hail Storm, Lightning Storm (ground and air ver.), and Elemental Rage can be increased through rapid button presses. Super-Skrull *Stone Dunk hit box has been increased. *Orbital Grudge floats higher. *Obrital Grudge super armor activates faster. *Meteor Smash can be activated in the air. *Death Penalty automatically brings you over the opponent. *Number of hits in Inferno (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Taskmaster *j.H. floats higher. *Decreased minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. *Web Swing can be canceled. *Charging Star causes opponent to fly to the side. *Charging Star floats lower. *Damage for Aim Master decreased. *H. Aim Master floats lower. *j.H. Aim Master floats lower. *Added new move "Sting Master". *Decreased minimum damage scaling on his Hyper Combos. *Legion Arrow damage will properly scale in combos (total damage remains the same when used by itself). *Number of hits in Legion Arrow (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Thor *Reduced pushback for M. *Hit boxes of L., j.L., Mighty Spark (before the beam comes out), and Mighty Smash have been enlarged slightly. *Increased minimum damage scaling on his normal and special attacks. *Opponent's untechable time after Mighty Spark has been increased. *Less time is needed to fully charge Mighty Strike and H. Mighty Smash. *Total frames for Mighty Strike have been reduced. *Active throw frames of Mighty Hurricane have been increased for all strengths. *Mighty Punish is invincible from the 1st frame. *Increased advantage time of Mighty Punish. *Active throw frames of Mighty Punish have been increased. *Number of hits in Mighty Tornado (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Trish *Chain combo M -> cr.M -> cr.H or H is now possible. *Can perform Trick "Hopscotch," Trick "Peekaboo," and Round-Trip only once per jump. *Decreased total frames of Air Raid. *Air Maximum Voltage can OTG. *Additional hits can be added to Maximum Voltage (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Tron Bonne *j.H causes greater knockback. *Increased down time from a normal throw. *Gustaff Fire is cancelable. *Increased jump cancel time of Gustaff Fire. *Untechable time from rock pickup part of Bandit Boulder decreases with combo length. *Can cancel after throwing the rocks in Bandit Boulder. *Increased minimum damage scaling of special attacks. *Servbot Launcher (all versions) can be rapid fire up to three times in a row. *Lowered float of ground Bonne Strike. *Untechable time from Air Bonne Strike decreases with combo length. *Fixed Bonne Mixer and Shakedown Mixer so they can come out on an empty cancel. *Removed invincibility from Assist β (Gustaff Fire). *Additional hits can be added to Servbot Surprise through rapid buttons presses. *Additional hits can be added to Shakedown Mixer through rapid joystick rotations. Viewtiful Joe *Reduced hittable area when in the air. *Increased priority of j.S. *Slightly increased range of ground normal throws. *Reduced total frames of Shocking Pink. *Shocking Pink will not explode when sliding between buttons, and it cannot be juggled. *Added new move "V-Dodge" *Air Desperado can OTG. *Additional hits can be added to Mach Speed through rapid buttons presses. Albert Wesker *Health decreased to 1,000,000. *Damage and speed increase as his sunglasses get damaged. *Decreased startup of j.M. *Decreased float of Samurai Edge (Horizontal Fire). *Adjusted untechable time for all versions of Samurai Edge. *Phantom Move can be performed after Cobra Strike. *Decreased attack startup time of Jaguar Dash and increased active frames. *Increased damage of Jaguar Kick. *Increased hit box of Tiger Uppercut L and M. *Oppponent cannot tech after wall bounce from Tiger Uppercut M and H. *Increased invincibility frame startup of Rhino Charge. *Additional damage scaling is added after a successful Rhino Charge, so damage is decreased on extra hits. *Additional hits can be added to Phantom Dance (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Wolverine *Dive Kick and j.L. hit box sizes have been reduced. *Berserker Slash invincibility has been removed. *Added new move "Berserker Rage" (formerly known as "Swiss Cheese") *Berserker Charge command input priority changed to the lowest among Hyper Combos. *Number of hits in Berserker Barrage X, Fatal Claw (ground and air ver.), and Weapon X can be increased through rapid buttons presses. X-23 *Mid-air special attacks can be canceled into Talon Attack. *Crescent Scythe floats higher. *Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Crescent Scythe hit. *Rage Trigger causes opponent to fly further to the side. *Number of hits in Rage Trigger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Zero *Health increased to 830,000. *Decreased hit stun time on all normal attacks (L,M,H). *Slightly increased horizontal air knockback from Shippuga. *Applied limit on number of air Hyper Zero Blaster that can be performed in one jump. *Can cancel moves into Max Hyper Zero Blaster (except for Hyper Combos). *Max Hyper Zero Blaster no longer causes untechable knockdown. *Ground recovery time increased after Sentsuizan. *Changed angle of Sentsuizan H. *Raikousen will go behind an opponent in the corner. Gameplay Changes *'X-Factor Changes:' **Now usable while in the air. **Speed and Damage boosts have been heavily revised for every character. **Longevity of X-Factor seems to be character specific. **Hyper combos in X-Factor are now subject to damage scaling. **X-Factor damage reduction minimum down from 50% to 35%. *'Team Aerial Combo (TAC) Changes:' **Performing a TAC now highlights the character getting hit in a color specific to the direction used for the TAC. This paired with a slightly longer TAC Counter window make it somewhat easier for players to counter team aerial combos. **A down TAC highlights the character getting hit blue and still gives a bar of hyper meter to the player performing the TAC. **Left or Right highlights the character green and results in the player who's character is getting hit to lose a bar of meter. **Up highlights the character red, but has no additional effects. *Assists are now affected by hitstun deterioration during combos. *Players can now hold S to immediately chase the opponent into the air instead of having to press up on the stick. This can be turned off in the options menu. *Snapbacks come out slower. *When an assist is hit by a snapback, both of the player's assists will be temporarily unusable. *It is now impossible to block during an air dash. *Down-back air dashes have had their speed reduced. *Meter gain has been reduced by 10% from what it was in MvC3. New Stages *'Shadowland:' A new version of the Hand Hideout stage. Dark Daredevil sits upon his throne and watches the battle with the Hand ninjas. The temple has moved from the mountains to a nightime city environment. *'Bonne Wonderland:' A new version of the Kattelox Island stage. Winter has hit the island, and everyone is remaining inside, except the Servbots, who are out at play creating snowmen. *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Air Show: '''Flying through the daytime sky is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, as jets take off. This version of the stage places fighters aboard the Helicarrier itself, as opposed to the original iteration wherein players merely fought on a nearby aircraft with a view of the Helicarrier. *'Chaos at Tricell: A new version of the Tricell laboratory. All of the B.O.W.'s have broken out of containment and have completely wrecked the labs. Numerous items from the Resident Evil series lay scattered in the background. *'''Danger Room: A new version of the Danger Room stage, which is now renamed Training Room in UMVC3. Professor X watches as the fighters prepare for battle in the new Danger Room stage. This stage is actually shown as the main menu in the original MVC3. *'Asgard: Sea of Space: '''A new version of Asgard. Nightfall has come in the land of Asgard, causing the buildings to give off a beautiful golden glow. *'City That Never Sleeps: A nighttime version of the Daily Bugle stage. The parade is over, and instead the crowds of New York City gather to watch the battle on a large screen, and to see Felicia and Dazzler at a concert. *'Days of Future Past: '''A new version of the Metro City stage. In a dystopian future, Sentinels have risen to slay and/or imprison members of the Marvel vs Capcom 2 cast. *'Demon Village Redux: A different version of the Demon Village. In an homage to Gargoyle's Quest on the Game Boy, Demon Village is presented in black and white. Characters still appear in color, however. New Game Modes *'Spectator Mode: '''A mode that allows players to view other players fight. Up to 6 players can watch a fight at a time. *'Galactus Mode:' A mode that allows you to play through arcade mode as Galactus, the final boss of the game. He inhabits the right side of the screen and will fight teams of three AI characters. *'Heroes and Heralds Mode:' A free, post-release DLC mode that allows players to equip their characters with cards, from a selection of over 100, that change attributes, including but not limited to parrying, super armored assists, X-Factor blowback, dizzying attacks, projectile invincibility, special cancels into specials, invisibility, etc. Gallery UltimateMvC3Europe.png|Ultimate ''Europe Character Art E0f34695f8c197242070721364068a84.png|''Ryu'' E3d58613b3081305c7d970e2bcb497be.png|''Morrigan Aensland'' 211c6fb187f65921f36dd9f7e3304dea.png|''Chris Redfield'' 56ae4db19a4561aa42f51f1177b8a9b2.png|''Dante'' 25ea22ffc7a78c76b16b3da2df8b5d17.png|''Felicia'' 2254c1cfe9bac662005a19ac8fde9299.png|''Chun-Li'' a4a4c23d63860dc90985d58d73481d7e.png|''Trish'' d07a629d33de2abc38bbb231db62ec48.png|''Amaterasu'' R vjoe00 bm nomip.360 r vjoe00 bm nomip.360out.png|''Viewtiful Joe'' 737a1752c381826f447d2fc962e36c4e.png|''Tron Bonne'' 1dc4f98e59fe93b6bd8558810fe37bd8.png|''Albert Wesker'' 953b6ee49e0121568f6d3dbd568acc0a.png|''Nathan " RAD " Spencer'' a19901e75eae7c5da24273c21f1263b4.png|''Arthur'' 5558996fa39f8bdc618374877a75e53e.png|''Zero'' dc5ddcbb3ffd9de25d21384776182a6b.png|''Crimson Viper'' f14ac2e1da77103c164cf76f27a06e29.png|''Mike Haggar'' 6501930bebd7a98b20fa5f4eeb8a58a8.png|''Akuma'' f3b256643f896a8cfbf00560c8ce7f53.png|''Hsien-Ko'' e28ad4d78b36ac20d385fb72fedba16d.png|''Jill Valentine'' 3d0cefeda384699cf9aa5cbb0819e838.png|''Firebrand'' dabc9762a0eefc1f8bd66d71068e2f43.png|''Strider Hiryu'' 17bec12c202c1137f75ee6404745a211.png|''Nemesis'' 6513d68a16d24ad143cfb3a248b04573.png|''Vergil'' 73d349510356e2b11ee59c83c0fcc476.png|''Phoenix Wright'' 0a3ef262f194f09b5ffa481a0153fdcd.png|''Frank West'' External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official International Site * Leaked Roster Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Games Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Games Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Games Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Games